


Lotor’s Pets

by demiboy_demon



Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BKA server bingo, Bottom Keith Week 2020, Cum Eating, Exhibitionism, Human Pets, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Spit As Lube, Stomach Bulge, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: Being the Emperor is stressful, but Lotor has lots of different ways to relieve stress. His favorite ones are named Keith, James, and Lance.
Relationships: Background Klames, Background Lancelot - Relationship, Keith/Lance/James/Lotor, Keitor - Relationship
Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973995
Kudos: 46





	Lotor’s Pets

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This story contains trans man Keith with AFAB language. Written by a trans man. Words used are clit, hole, pussy, and cunt.   
> Warning: This story contains implications of bottom Lance and bottom James. Neither of them have sex here, and Keith is still a bottom, but I am aware that several people who enjoy bottom Keith are made uncomfortable by mentions of Lance or James bottoming. If this fic will upset you, please skip to Day four.  
> ________________________________  
> Prompts: Stomach bulge, Keith loves getting called cute pet names during sex

Being the Emperor of a planet was hard. Being the Emperor of several planets was hard. Being the Emperor of an entire empire full of enslaved planets, colonized planets, and soldiers who had been trained to maim, kill, and explode everything they saw may have been the hardest thing in the universe. 

Lotor had been trying for months to calm down the Galra military, and it was, for the most part, going well. Soldiers had been reunited with their families, planets had been liberated and gotten back in their feet, land had been given back, and Lotor had finally learned how to talk to those goo-like aliens on Lovnöpe without using sign language. Overall, things in the Empire were looking up since Lotor became Emperor. 

However, there were always people who were reluctant to change, even if it was to make the universe a better place. 

Some of Zarkon’s more loyal followers were trying to start a coup among the Galran military ranks. Most people who disliked Lotor and what he stood for at least respected his right to the thrown as Zarkon’s son, but some thought that 

1.His actions and beliefs were too un-Galra to successfully run an Empire

2.He wasn’t fit to rule due to his hybridization. 

Plus, the other day Lotor had had to buy a new tooth file because his fangs broke his last one, and he had just realized that he had forgotten Allura’s birthday, which she would certainly not be happy about. He sent her a card in the mail and hoped she would think he had sent it on time and the post was just slow to arrive, but he was still worried about it.

Long stories short, Lotor was stressed. He knew from experience that if he was too stressed for too long, he started to get snippy with everyone, and wasn’t able to make the best decisions. No matter how hard he strode to push through it, life always reminded him that he was a better Emperor when his eyes weren’t twitching with stress and irritation.

Luckily, over the years, Lotor had discovered lots of good ways to destress.

His favorite ones were named Keith, James, and Lance. 

He had found a group of pet humans around 3 years ago and very quickly had fallen in love with them. Humans were so adorable, with their tiny, round ears and their round, squishy faces. He liked the way their laughs sounded and he  _ loved  _ the faces they would make when he fucked them. 

He had taken them home and given them rooms, but upon realizing that they all slept together in his bed anyway, decided it would be easier to have them live there officially. 

Humans were very easy to feed, since they were happy with the same food Lotor ate, and understood what Lotor was saying. Plus, the fact that they were the sort of pets one could fall in love with and have sex with as opposed to the sort you couldn’t, like a dog or a cat, made them perfect for Lotor. 

He wouldn’t want a pet that wasn’t a person. He liked animals well enough, but they just weren’t for him. Plus, as Emperor, he was very busy and had no time for dating. Falling for his pets fixed that, and since they loved each other just as much as they loved him, he never had to worry about one of them getting lonely when he had too much on his plate to play with them. 

Today was the sort of day that Lotor needed some serious destressing and distraction. The best way to forget his worries was to fuck one of his pets, and today he was in the mood for Keith. 

________________________________

Lotor walked into his pets’ playroom and looked around at them. He liked the moments before they realized he was there, when he could just watch them lay around peacefully and play.

Today was not a peaceful sort of day, though, Lotor thought as he watched his pets. Keith and Lance were bickering over what kind of weapon was best for using as an eating utensil (Keith said knife, Lance said arrow.) while James sat on the couch reading a book about Earth birds. 

Lotor cleared just throat. His pets all looked up at him excitedly, stopping their reading and bickering. 

“Lotor!” Keith said, “You’re here! Wait, what’s wrong?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Lance asked.

“Yeah,” James added, putting a bookmark in his book, “You look... less good than usual.”

“Very eloquent.”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“I’m not doing this with you right now, Lance.”

Lance sulked. Lotor was aware that Lance was quite fond of playful bickering, and he considered both a good bonding opportunity and, at times, a fun type of foreplay. Lotor didn’t understand this, but didn’t want to kinkshame his pets. 

“Nothing in particular,” Lotor reassured. He sat on the couch next to James. Keith and Lance joined them. “It’s just some of my father’s followers, again, questioning my right to rule. Nothing I can’t take care of, but it’s still irritating.”

Keith put his head in Lotor’s lap. Lotor started petting his hair, making his hum in contentment. “That sounds tough. Let us know if we can help.”

Lotor appreciated the offer, and considered if there was anything Keith could help with. Keith was, as one may guess, skilled with weapons and thinking on the fly, and sometimes would help Lotor with his work. The other pets didn’t help as much, but were still useful when he needed someone to help him plan, Lance, and someone to make sure his plans were completely legal, James. 

Lotor couldn’t think of anything Keith could help him with, Empire-wise. But maybe Keith would be willing to help him relieve some stress. “Perhaps,” Lotor asked, “You would allow me to fuck you?”

Keith’s head shot up and he grinned. “Yes, please!” 

“Ooh,” Lance said, “Nice. Can we watch?”

Keith looked to Lotor to see his answer. Lotor didn’t see why not, and said so. “I don’t see why not.” 

“Oh, neat,” James said. He sat his book on the floor. “That’ll be fun.”

Keith stood up and began taking off his clothes. Back when he first became Lotor’s, he was embarrassed to get fucked in front of the others. But the idea of Keith being embarrassed didn’t seem to occur to the others, and eventually he got used to it. (He later told Lotor that it used to make him uncomfortable, and Lotor was very apologetic about it, not realizing that Keith minded. However, by then Keith felt indifferent at worst and aroused at best, so they kept up their exhibitionist ways.) 

Still, he felt his face heat up at the idea of everyone watching him. This time, though, it was in arousal and not embarrassment.

Lance and James moved onto the floor to get a better view while Lotor and Keith unclothed. 

Lotor sat back down and Keith crawled onto his lap. Keith looked at Lotor’s cock. It was far bigger than a human’s and had ridges on the bottom. They looked sharp, but weren’t, and Keith thought they provided some fun bumps, like a textured dildo, but warm and purple and connected to his beloved emperor. So like a textured dildo, but a million times better. 

Keith licked his lips, then went down on Lotor’s cock with his mouth. He gagged when it hit the back of his throat, but kept sucking, hoping to get it as slick as possible before it went inside him. 

Lotor rubbed Keith’s clit until Keith was wet enough to climb onto his cock. He positioned his hole over Lotor’s length, then dipped down and let the tip enter him. “Just like that. You’re doing such a good job for me, kitten.” 

Hearing Lotor’s words just made Keith wetter, allowing his pussy to take several inches of Lotor’s cock into him. 

“Good boy,” Lotor said as Keith took another few inches of his cock. “You’re taking me so nicely.”

Keith shuddered at the praise. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

“Mmmm. Yet with the way you handle me, one would think it’s nothing for you. Lower, now, Darling.”

Keith sank down until he had taken all of Lotor’s cock, enjoying the feeling of Lotor deep inside him. He loved the way it made a little bump in his stomach, and the way Lotor’s cock throbbed inside him. 

Keith ground his pelvis against Lotor’s, pressing his stomach’s bulge against his emperor. Shit, he thought, this was bigger than he remembered. Had it somehow grown in the last week? 

He didn’t mind the size. It felt nice to be so full (part of him wondered what % of him was currently Lotor inside him, but didn’t say this out loud due it it being incredibly unsexy.) 

“Would you like to give the others a show?” Lotor’s voice asked, his voice deep and smooth. 

Keith nodded. “Okay.”

Lotor spun Keith around on his cock so he was facing Lance and James. Keith felt the cock moving inside him and moaned. “Oh, fuck. Oh, god, that feels so good.”

Lotor spread Keith’s pussy lips with one hand and used the other the rub at his exposed clit. Keith could feel the other pets’ hungry eyes on him, their gazes drawn to his clit and to Lotor’s cock in his lower stomach. “You’re so wet, I can just slip in and out of you like it’s nothing.”

Keith began moving on up and down Lotor’s cock. It pressed and rubbed against Keith’s most pleasure inducing spots, making him wetter and wetter with every bounce. “What a good little slut. Keep your legs spread nice and wide so they can see how well you’re taking me.”

Keith spread his legs as wide as he could, wanting to please his emperor. 

He used Keith’s wetness as lubricant as he moved his fingers around in circles, then up and down over Keith’s erect nub. “You’re doing so well, good boy.”

Keith bounced up and down on Lotor’s cock rhythmically until it hit his g spot, crying out when he felt Lotor’s cock press against it. His bouncing became less practiced and more erratic, desperate for the familiar pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Keith cried, “Fuck, Lotor!” 

Lotor rubbed his hand faster over Keith’s clit. The stimulation make Keith shake as he bounced up and down. “God, Keith, you’re so good at this. It’s like you were made for fucking.“

Keith came with a scream, his back arching and his walls tightening and pulsating around Lotor’s cock. collapsed back onto Lotor, his body conscious but limp. Lotor kept thrusting into Keith’s wet, creamy pussy, Keith’s cum adding to the slickness around Lotor’s cock. He pulled out right before he came, his cum shooting out in thick ropes on Keith’s pussy and hips. 

He rubbed some of his cum around on Keith’s clit, enjoying the way it made him squirm and jolt with overstimulation. “What a good pet you are. You took me so well, like the good little slut you are. I’m so proud of you.”

Keith shivered and nuzzled his head backwards on Lotor’s shoulder. 

He stopped after a moment when Keith started whining. “‘S too much.” 

Lotor stopped, not wanting to cause his pet discomfort, but he brought his cum covered fingers up to Keith’s mouth. Keith took them into his mouth happily, sucking on the mix of Lotor’s and his own cum. He kept sucking even after their only wetness was his spit. 

“Good boy,” Lotor praised, petting Keith’s hair with the hand Keith wasn’t sucking on, “Good boy.”


End file.
